1. Technical Field.
The present invention generally relates to support devices for garments and more specifically relates to non-adhesive support devices that can be incorporated onto garments, including dresses, to support such items in place against the wearer""s skin or clothing.
2. Prior Art.
For as long as women have been wearing garments (such as dresses), women have been confronted with the problem of keeping such garments in place against the laws of physics. From the natural curvatures of human bodies, garments without support will naturally fall because the human body cannot provide adequate support for such clothing. Specifically, a classic dress that attempts to show off or enhance a person""s natural attributes (such as shoulders or cleavage) lacks support for remaining in place and/or can become particularly problematic without supporting straps. However, under certain circumstances, adequate straps are not practical for aesthetic reasons. The only previous solution was for the wearer to routinely pull up and straighten such garments, which can be a torment, or inadvertently allow the garment to fall, which can be embarrassing.
Because maintaining garments in their proper position has been such a problem, the prior art has attempted to provide solutions for keeping garments in place but is not directed at upper body garments such as dresses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,777 to Bernstein discloses an antislip pad for use in combination with a garter and stocking, which can be attached to the garter so that it is between the stocking and the leg when the stocking is clipped to the garter. The Bernstein ""777 device was developed specifically for stockings and is not feasible for use with other garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,230 to Rosecrans discloses a stocking clamping garter that comprises a first band of soft rubber that is placed between the stocking and the leg and a second band comprising elastic material that is placed over the stocking and the first band. The first band provides some friction between the stocking and the leg and the second band clamps the stocking between the first band and the second band. The Rosencrans ""230 device also was developed specifically for stockings and also is not feasible for use with other garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,748 to Manning discloses a garment keeper comprising an elastic portion and two clip portions which can frictionally engage another garment (or the skin) to prevent the garment from slipping (or the garment from moving relative to the skin). The Manning ""748 device is just a double clip and is not suitable for sewing into a garment, and further is of such proportions that it is not feasible for use with form fitting and shape enhancing garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,823 to Pope discloses a combination girdle and stockings in which both the lower portion of the girdle and the upper portion of the stockings have a non-slip fabric band. The two bands make a frictional contact with each other to hold the stockings in place and to prevent the girdle from riding up. The Pope ""823 device also was developed specifically for stockings and also is not feasible for use with other garments.
Additionally, various slippage-preventing devices have been developed in the field of medical devices. However, the prior art is directed to devices for holding medical support devices in place and is not directed towards garments such as dresses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,513 to Arabeyre discloses a medical device for placing pressure on a limb. The Arabeyre ""513 device incorporates the use of a non-slip material on the inside of a band on the edge of the device to prevent the device from slipping on the skin. The Arabeyre ""513 device was developed for the medical industry and does not translate well for use in the garment industry. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,834 to Springs also discloses a medical device for placing pressure on a limb. Similar to the Arabeyre ""513 device, the Springs ""834 device discloses the use of a non-slip material on the inside of a band on the edge of the device to prevent the device from slipping on the skin. The Springs ""834 device also was developed for the medical industry and also does not translate well for use in the garment industry.
Notwithstanding the prior art, there is a need for a device that can be sewn onto garments to provide adequate support against the wearer""s body or clothing. There also is a need for a support mechanism that can provide garments with the support necessary to maintain the placement of the garments against the wearer""s body without deforming the aesthetics of the garment. There further is a need for a device to solve these problems without negative consequences such as leaving marks on the wearer""s body. There is an additional need for a device should that can be flexibly positioned onto garments for optimal support of the garment. It is to such needs that the present invention is directed.
The present invention is a device for supporting garments on a wearer. The preferred embodiment of the device is a non-adhesive support device that can be incorporated onto garments, including dresses and undergarments, to support such items in place against the wearer""s skin or clothing without compromising the line of the garment or marking or deforming the wearer""s skin.
Briefly, the present invention is a slip-resistant device that can be positioned onto the inside of garments to provide support for such items on the wearer. The device preferably comprises two components: a slip-resistant material and a support structure. The preferred support structure is a cloth material, such as lace, and the preferred slip-resistant material is an inert, nontoxic, non-irritating material, such as silicone, impregnated into the support structure.
The slip-resistant device can vary in size and shape with the optimal size and shape dependent on the garment to which it is attached. Preferably, the slip-resistant device is a continuous band or strip that can be cut to the desired length and width, which then can be sewn into position on the garment.
The slip-resistant material of the slip-resistant device has a high coefficient of friction relative to human skin, which effectively prevents garments from sliding downward relative to the skin of the wearer. The slip-resistant material can be silicone, which is generally an inert, non-toxic, and non-irritating material, which is capable of being impregnated into a cloth material. Alternatively, the slip-resistant material can be rubbers, soft plastics, and the like. Also preferably, the slip-resistant material can be applied to a substrate, such as leather, knitted goods, and textile clothing, without harming the garment material.
The slip-resistant material preferably is supported by a cloth material. Lace is one preferred cloth material because of its popularity and elegance, as well as its ability to be impregnated by the slip-resistant material. Alternatively, other cloth, silk or man-made materials can be used. The cloth material should be relatively strong, as it is the support for the slip-resistant material, and must be able to be attached (such as by sewing) to garments. Alternatively, It is contemplated that the slip-resistant material can be the only material of the present invention, and is applied directly to the garment.
The slip-resistant device can be positioned onto garments to provide added additional force to maintain the garment against the wearer""s body or clothing. The device can be incorporated as bands, strips, and other shapes. One advantage of the present invention is that it can be made as a continuous band that can be selectively disrupted (cut) to lead to shapes to fit various positions on the garments. The means for incorporating the device onto the garment include sewing, tacking, knitting, weaving, and using an adhesive, and other methods of incorporation will be obvious to the person of ordinary skill in the art.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can be sewn onto garments to provide adequate additional support against the wearer""s body for preventing the garment from slipping. There also is a need for a support mechanism that can provide garments with the support necessary to maintain the placement of the garments against the wearer""s body without deforming the aesthetics of the garment. There further is a need for a device to solve these problems without negative consequences such as leaving marks on the wearer""s body. There is an additional need for a device should that can be flexibly positioned onto garments for optimal support of the garment. It is to such needs that the present invention is directed.
Other features, aspects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals represent like components throughout the several views, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.